


Peppers, peppers

by cassandrasbitchh



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gals being pals, Horny bitches, Modern AU, Smut, University, cassandra is a hopeless lesbian, rapunzel take care of yout girl, rapunzel wants cassandra to fuck her so bad, she is also a fuckgirl, smut smut smut, well i want that too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasbitchh/pseuds/cassandrasbitchh
Summary: Imagine a horny bitch who wants to be fucked while being in a lecture so she calls her hot girlfriend to help her with that. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Peppers, peppers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First time writing Cassunzel here so hope u like it. Sorry for the mistakes btw, English is not my mother tongue. Also, I based this fic on a hilarious story i've read on twitter, if i find it i'll share the link with u. idk what else to say so imma shut up.

I’ve been thinking all day about whether to text Cass or not. ¿Am I afraid we’d get caught? Yes. ¿Am I horny? Very much. ¿Hotel? Trivago.

  
I mean, obviously, the risk is very high, and I don’t even want to imagine what would happen if we were caught by my Sculpture teacher, Mrs. Crowley. That would be a completely turn off. But, despite that, I need her SO bad.

  
I knew I didn’t have to eat that weird peppers to prove a point. Damn Cassandra it’s your fault so you better come here and pound me hard.

  
Anyway, I’m in Art History class now, and the fact that Friedborg doesn’t make it more enjoyable is making me anxious.

Fuck it! I’m gonna text her.

  
“Cass, wanna fuck? Cause I need u, like REALLY need u”

  
It didn’t take long for her to answer.

  
“omw”

  
Lucky me this girl is thirsty all the time.

  
Finally the class is over, so I didn’t hesitate twice to get up and head to the main door. As I rush through the corridors the other students look at me strangely, which I couldn't care less about right now. I have to worry about getting my girl to fuck me hard.

  
And there she is, my hero. She’s leaning against the wall with her arms crossed as she is smoking a cigarette. I’m not going to describe how hot my girlfriend is, because you already know that, but I just want to say that she is in a leather jacket. YES, LEATHER JACKET CASSANDRA YOU WANT TO KILL ME??

  
“Hey Raps how yo-“ I take her by the arm and carry her into the building “Woow sweetie, what’s the rush?”

  
“Sorry babe, there’s no time to lose”

“Didn’t think the peppers would have such an effect on you”

  
“Oh shut up!” We’re heading to the fourth floor bathroom (also known as the “fuckhouse”, a very prestigious place among experts) while Cassandra greets Eugene and Lance, who study in the same faculty as me.

  
“Hey CaSSAndra, what brings you here?”

  
“I don’t really know, Fitzherbert, but it must be my lucky day for sure.” She says as she high-fives them both and we finally get to the damn toilets.

  
“Okay. Fuck me, Cass. Now.” I demand her firmly while I grab her by the collar of the jacket and pull her over to me quickly.

  
“As you wish, blondie.” She cups my face in her hands and kiss me fiercely whilst pining me against a wall. My heart skips a beat, loving the way she pulls me closer to her body as she plays with my hair with one hand. The way she caresses my face gently with the other while kissing me lovingly. Suddenly, she pulls apart and turns around to close the toilet door. “We have to make sure that no one spoils our little party, right?.” She says with a lustful tone while staring at me deep into my eyes.

  
I examine her. Her lack of makeup that makes her even prettier. Her beautiful hazel eyes that steals my breath while looking through my soul. Her strong yet gentle hands that drive me crazy. And her mouth… oh, how I want to kiss that mouth. Unable to contain myself anymore, I pull her into an intense and passionate kiss again. My arms reach up and tangle around her thick, strong neck. I notice how her hands work their way down my body, exploring, as she grabs my hair and pulls it softly, letting her kiss my neck freely. I let out a little whimper, feeling her leg rubbing on my crotch.

  
“Fuck” Is all I can say.

  
“Wait for it, Rapunzel” She whispers in my ear, slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. I smile, my heart fluttering at her voice as I clasp my hands on either side of her face. Never before my name ever felt so wonderful, I think. She slams her lips to mine, once again, nearly knocking all my wind from my lungs. I hardly had a moment to react before she presses her tongue to the seam of my lips and, at my grant of access, delve inside my mouth. Then, I feel her hands on my hips, pulling me closer to her leg, which is in the same position as before. I start moving against it, rubbing back and forth, as my hands grab her jacket, taking it off. She does the same with my crop-top, feeling her cold fingers touching my body as she takes off my clothing. It makes me shiver. Then, she raises my skirt up, and comes up to my ear again, making me moan. “You are so going to enjoy this.”

  
I suddenly feel Cassandra’s hand slipping into my underwear, finding that I am dripping wet. She cocks an eyebrow as I look away sheepishly. I think I’ve never been this needy, and it seems like she already knows it. Wasting no time, she moves her right hand from my center, and quickly unbutton my bra, leaving my upper body completely exposed. Then, she starts leaving a trail of kisses from my lips down to my chest, as she grabs both of my breasts, elicitin a much louder moan. She removes one of her hands and use it to cover my mouth.

  
“Control yourself” She demands.

  
I nod in agreement as she retracts her hand. “Can you…?” I ask, my voice trailing off.  
“Can I what?” She asks, facing me up from my chest.

  
“Just fuck me now.”

  
Cassandra giggles while she places one of her hand on my inner thigh and grips it tightly. I exhale loudly, my breath getting noticeably louder as she moves closer to my center. I am practically panting by the time her hand slips inside my panties again, and begin to flick her fingers back and forth my clit, gradually increasing the speed until my legs started shaking, when she abruptly stops.

  
“Please…” I breathe. I am so close and this bastard leaves me like this.  
At that moment, I hear a person walk in the restroom, and Cass covers my mouth with one hand, to keep us from getting caught.

  
“Oh, oh, we’re fucked”. She looks up, and lets out a little laugh, while we hear the stranger start humming Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. Ok, it is Mrs. Crowley, good to hear her.

  
I notice how Cass says "what the fuck" and I can't help but laugh at her hand, so I decide to bite it. She throws me a killer look, as she starts moving her fingers faster, and then, sliding two of them inside of me.

  
I moan, probably much louder than I should have, but I couldn’t care any less. She doesn’t stop, and while she was working on my pussy with one hand, she reaches one of my breast with the other, and starts licking my clit. Damn Cassandra, I do really hate you right now. I let out quiet whimpers, desperately trying to be quiet.

  
Fortunately, Mrs. Crowley decides to leave the bathroom after a few seconds, and I start to whine louder, as my girlfriend is doing an excellent job. She is really good at multitasking.

  
“Yes…like that. Just like that” I whimper as my girlfriend grind and curls her fingers upwards to hit the rough spot that drove me absolutely insane, making my nails unwittingly rake down her back as I let out an unrestrained moan. She thrusts faster and faster and continue to curl her fingers as she also sucks at my clit, sending me closer and closer towards the edge. Her mouth sucks at my center as she quickens her pace at my whines of “harder, please, faster” and gently nip at my clit, sending me over the edge completely with a loud moan.

  
She smirks and goes back to lap at my center lazily, letting me come down slowly before she began circling my clit with added pressure again, earning a sharp cry and a small hand tangling itself in her hair.

  
“Shit” I am almost sobbing in pleasure. “Don’t- you can’t…do that.” I panted. I guess it turned her on because Cass suppressed a moan at the sound of my breathy voice. “Baby,” I whimper as her tongue is stroking the spot that is sure to drive me insane. “God Cass I’m so close, I’m gonna come!”

  
“Good baby, you’re doing great”

  
She bits my clit once again, and simultaneously curls her fingers up to hit the rough patch, sending me over the edge into an almost explosive orgasm.

  
“Cassandra!” I scream as I release my juices over her. She starts licking me clean and then she helps me put my clothes on, as I’m still shocked. Then, she gets up and kisses me gently.

  
“I love you” She whispers in my ear as she pulls away with a smile. A smile that I know is only for me.

  
After that I realized I am addicted, I can’t bare not to be with her. She is just the perfect girlfriend, the only one that could take me to heaven, and I still can’t understand what I’ve done to deserve her.

“I love you too, Cass”

  
“Well, how did that go? Are you satisfied with my services?” She asks grinning as she puts a lock of my hair behind my ear and kisses me on the forehead.

  
“I can’t understand how you’re able to do… all that”

  
“Years of experience…” I cast a murderous glance at her “… with you… of course, no need to be jealous Raps.” She laughs as she turns around grabbing my hand and getting out of the bathroom. “Now we better get out of here, I have to go to my dad’s birthday dinner at the port.” She comments as she cleans her hands at the sink and looks at herself in the mirror fixing her unkempt hair. I did the same. “Wanna come?”

“As long as there’s more of those peppers” 

  
“No problem, if there isn’t, we’ll sort that out” She winks an eye as I smile at her. “Now let’s go, we have one hour.”

  
Cassandra tries to open the bathroom door, but it’s locked. Then, she tries harder, but it is no use.

“Cass, what’s going on?” I ask worried.

  
“Mmm… I think we’re…I don’t know, kind of LOCKED IN A FUCKING BATHROOM!” She screams whilst she kicked the door.

  
Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. This is going to have a second part and I'll try to post other things frequently as there aren't many cassunzel fics here that I haven't already read.  
> Bye :D


End file.
